


I'm a Hunter, Just Slightly More Badass Than You.

by grandpaducky



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-07 08:55:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1892958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grandpaducky/pseuds/grandpaducky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[I'm probably not gonna ever finish this if I'm being totally honest sorry]. Sam and Dean get themselves caught up in a difficult hunt, and end up teaming up with quite an interesting hunter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Puffin' On A Cigarette

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, guys! This is the first fanfic I've ever written, so go easy on me, please. I intend to drag this story out for quite a while, but we'll see how it goes! Thank youuuu!!

Sam’s eyes fluttered open. His ears rang and his head felt like it was in a garbage compressor. He went to shift his position, to try and get his bearings, but his actions came to a halt when he felt the restraints on his wrists and ankles.

He struggled against them, growing more confused by the second. The last thing he remembered…

He tilted his head back and groaned. “Shit…” To his left he heard a slight rustle. It was too dark to see what it was. “Dean…” he whispered. “Dean.” A bit louder this time.

“Sammy?” Dean couldn’t be more relieved. “What’s goin’ on here?” His voice was hoarse from what either of them could only guess was hours of being unconscious.

“You’re awake.” The brothers tensed. The light, feminine voice echoed against the walls around them.

The fluorescent lights above them flickered on.

The woman was average. A normal height, nothing entirely spectacular about her. However, her presence was truly intimidating. She exuded confidence, in a way the hunters had only seen a few times before. She sidled towards them.

“For a moment there, I was worried. You’ve both been out for quite a while.” She stopped a few feet away. “The others were really getting on my back about it.”

“What? What do you mean “others”? You- you’re a wraith aren’t you?” Sam couldn’t get a grasp on what was happening.

“Yes. Good job. Not too many hunters have figured that out. Or, they didn’t get a chance to, at least” A small smile crept onto her face. “We are wraiths, however we don’t exactly follow the standards of our race. Turns out, the easiest way to capture food is to have an entire team helping you.”

“So, what, you draw attention to yourselves and wait for hunters to walk into your trap?” There was nothing Dean wanted more than to stab the bitch in the heart right then and there.

“More or less. Hunters aren’t as fun, though. We don’t get a chance to infect you prior to feeding, so you’re not as tasty as people we hold captive for a while beforehand.” She chuckled. “But food is food, right?” She began to lunge forward but jerked to a stop, her eyes going wide.

The wraith fell to the ground face first, a silver knife sticking out of her back. Approximately twenty to thirty feet behind her stood another woman.

This woman, however, was astonishing. Despite her heavy breathing and the sweat forming on her brow, the Winchesters couldn’t help but stare, eyeing her entire body up and down with enamored expressions.

“If you think that’s impressive, you should see the mess I made in the other room.” She straightened her posture from a battle stance to a casual one, and threw a cocky half-smile at the two strange, tied up men across the room.

She sauntered over towards the body and withdrew her knife. As she approached Sam and Dean, her curvaceous yet incredibly sexy (as Dean had immediately noticed) hips swinging from side to side, she introduced herself. “Name’s Corey.” She cut the boys’ restraints. “Looks like I just saved your asses.”

Sam stood up and rubbed his wrists. “Sam. This is my brother Dean.” He eyed her warily.

“Hey. I’m Dean.” He nodded and winked at her.

She scoffed “Yeah, ok. Whaddya say we get out of here? Dead bodies make me uncomfortable.” And turned and exited the warehouse.

“I think I’m in love.” Dean looked over at Sam with a six-year-old-that-just-received-a-mountain-of-candy-esque look.

Sam couldn’t make himself laugh. “I don’t know, Dean. She seems kind of suspicious. Try and keep yourself from pouncing on her until we know more about her, alright?”

Dean’s hopeful and excited expression faltered. “Yeah, ok. I guess you’re right. Let’s go.” And so they left.

Outside the warehouse they’d been trapped in, they approached Corey, who was leaning against the side of her Jeep puffing on a cigarette.

“So what are you boys doin later?” She reached up and pulled the ponytail out of her hair, letting her long, dark locks cascade around her shoulders. Dean thought he saw hints of purple mixed in among the black. “I don’t know about you guys but I don’t have any plans and there isn’t too much to do in this town. Also, I could go for some grub.” She puffed her cigarette once more and shrugged.

“Uh, yeah. Sure. There’s a little diner a couple blocks down we were gonna head over to. You can join us if you want.” Sam offered.

“That way?” She pointed down a street and Sam nodded. “Alright. Meet you guys there around 7.” She threw her backpack in the backseat of her car and climbed in the driver’s side. “See ya then.” She winked and drove down the road.

“Holy crap.” Dean felt light headed. “So we’re goin right?” He looked expectantly over at Sam.

He chuckled once and nodded. “Yeah, we can go.”


	2. Will Do, Chief.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Dean figure out a bit more information about Corey, and make a decision that might possibly have negative consequences.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, second chapter's done. This one's a bit longer than the first. Feedback is appreciated!

Sam and Dean walked into the diner to see Corey leaning over the small bar on the other end of the small dining area. She was talking to the guy behind the counter, and seemed to be thoroughly enjoying herself. As they got closer, they heard the end of her conversation.

“…should be in town for a couple more days. What time do you get off?”                              

The bartender smiled and was about to speak, then saw Sam and Dean standing behind her and stopped. Corey turned around and smiled when she saw them. “Well hey there, boys! I didn’t think you were gonna show, so I took the liberty of preoccupying myself.” She turned back around to lean over the bar once more, grabbing a napkin and a pen. As she wrote her phone number down on the napkin she spoke to the bartender again. “The offer still stands. Call me when you get off. I’ll let you know where my motel is.” After handing the young man the napkin and winking, she turned back to the Winchesters. “Let’s go grab a seat.” She sighed and walked to the nearest booth.

Dean fought off the urge sit next to her in the booth, and instead shuffled in to the side Sam had already placed himself in.

“So what’s your deal?” Dean spoke up.

“I’m a hunter. Just slightly more badass than you.” She smirked and ordered a meal when the waiter came around. “I can’t believe you guys. I’d been following that group of wraiths for a week and you guys marched in, guns blazing, and nearly ruin the whole thing. You’d think you’d at least figure out what’s really goin on first.” She shook her head and took a drink of the beer she’d gotten at the bar earlier.

“Well... we knew it was a wraith. I’ve never even heard of there being more than one of them in the same place before. There was no way we could’ve known-“Sam was cut off by the sound of Corey’s beer slamming against the table.

“Don’t you think the amount of people and _hunters_ , let me remind you, that died was a bit much for just one of those damn things?” She shot him a stern look.

“Uh… Yeah, I-I guess so.” He looked down at his hands, embarrassed by his negligence.

“Oh well. It’s over now. What’s your guys’ plan? Got any good hunts comin’ up after this? ‘Cause I don’t, and it’s always good to have an extra set of hands around.” Her food came and she shoved a few fries into her mouth.

Dean hadn’t been so aroused by a woman eating in his entire life.

“Uh, no, not really. We were gonna head back to wear we have a sort of… permanent residence set up.” Sam was hesitant about mentioning the bunker.

“What, are you guys squatting?” she giggled lightly and dove into her burger.

“Uh, no…” He looked over at Dean before continuing. “We sort of have a bunker. It’s just a place to stay when we aren’t on a hunt. You got a place?”

“Nah. If I’m in one place for more than three or four days I’ll stay in a motel, but other than that I just sleep in my car. It’s not ideal, but it’s somethin’ I guess.” She sadly looked down at what was left of her meal.

After a moment of them sitting in silence, Dean spoke up. “You should come stay at the bunker with us.” Both Sam and Corey looked up at him with surprised faces, but with very different reason. “Well, why not? You said yourself it never hurts to have an extra set of hands around, and though I hate to admit it from what happened today, looks to me like you could teach us a thing or two.” He looked over at Sam, waiting for his approval of the idea.

“Yeah, alright. I don’t really have an argument as to why she shouldn’t… so if you want to, Corey, you’re welcome to stay at the bunker temporarily” He sighed in defeat. Sam still wasn’t quite sure about this mysterious woman, but she hadn’t exactly given him a reason to doubt her capabilities or honesty.

“You sure? I mean we just met today. I’m still not even totally sure whether or not I can trust you. I’m gonna have to run a few tests just to be sure. You guys get it, right?” The boys nodded and she continued. “After I’m sure you guys aren’t crazy sons-of-bitches I’ll check out this “bunker”. See if I’m into it.”

Sam smiled a bit at her sarcasm. Maybe she’d be fun to have around after all.

“Are you guys gonna order food, or what?” Corey smiled at them and bit into her burger again.

“You don’t gotta tell me twice.” Dean grinned at her and gestured towards the waiter.

*                                      *                                   *

“Hey, Corey. Can I talk to you a second?” Sam stepped away from where Dean was digging in the trunk of their Impala to speak with her more privately.

“Yeah, what’s up?” she put her hands in the pockets of her black cargo pants and looked up at Sam. He couldn’t help but notice how adorable her height was. She couldn’t have been more than 5’1” or 2”.

He shook his head a little to regain focus. “Look, it’s not that I don’t trust you, I just have to be careful. We’ve gone through things like this before and all we got out of it was being stabbed in the back and abandoned. So if you’re plan is to stay for a week and take off, I wanna know now. That way we can go about our business preparing for that and no one gets hurt regardless of how that may happen.” His brows were furrowed the entire time he spoke.

Corey sighed. “Honestly, I’m not sure. It depends on how things go the first couple days, I guess. If they go good, I’ll probably stay a while. But if not then yeah, I’m gonna take off. I’d rather have a peaceful time sleeping in my car every night than be miserable in a home. It all depends. I’ll let you know when I figure it out, ok?” She patted him on the shoulder and walked over to her car.

“So, we gonna get this show on the road?” Dean had finished emptying their duffle bag into the trunk, and was now leaning against the car.

“Yeah. Let’s go.” Sam circled around to the passenger side of the door and hopped in.

Dean walked over to Corey. “The bunker’s about a day’s drive from here, and we’ll probably stop a few times along the way. Just follow us and you’ll make it ok. But before that, we're gonna stay in town for another night. So rest up and call me when you're awake.”

After getting Dean's number she nodded at him and headed towards the driver door of her Jeep. “Will do, chief.”


	3. I Can Take it From Here.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam, Dean, and Corey get to the bunker, and Corey starts settling in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, third chapter. This one's a bit longer but I just couldn't find a good place to cut it off. Here ya go!

When Corey got back to her motel, her phone rang. She glanced at the clock. 10:33. It was probably the guy from the diner. She hesitated, contemplating whether or not she wanted to have a one night stand tonight. _Why not? It’s been like a week. I could use some stress relief._ She picked up the phone.

“Hello?” She sat down on the bed and started taking off her combat boots, her cell phone perched between her cheek and her shoulder.

“Uh… Hey. It’s Ryan. The guy you were talking to at the diner earlier?” He sounded uneasy and nervous.

She laughed inwardly at his shyness. “Yeah I remember. You off work?”

“Yeah.”

“Awesome.” She lowered her voice into a more gentle tone. “So you wanna come over?”

“Heh. Uh yeah definitely. Where’s your motel?” He got slightly more confident at Corey’s approval of his call.

“Main. Same street as the diner. Just a couple blocks away. I’m in room 7. See you soon.”

“Sounds good. I’ll be there in five minutes.”

“See ya.” Definitely a good decision. She needed this.

Corey pulled off her gray Phantogram t-shirt and replaced it with a plain army green tank top that accentuated her chest in the best way. She did the same with her black cargo pants, instead putting on a pair of black booty shorts. She pulled a bottle of vodka out of her backpack, taking a swig just in time for a knock to come from the door. She walked over to the door of her shabby little motel room, bottle of vodka still in tow.

She leaned against the door frame and looked at the cute bartender hungrily. “Come on in.” she invited him in just before taking another swig of vodka. “Want some?” She held out the bottle towards him. He grabbed it, took a mouthful, and set it down on the table next to him.

He started towards Corey. “We better get started. I have an early shift tomorrow.”

*                                             *                                             *

“Hey, Dean?” Sam looked up from his laptop.

“Yeah?”

“Do you think we made the right decision inviting Corey to stay with us? I mean, not considering the way- Just- If she was anybody, anybody in the same situation, do you think it’d be a good choice?” Sam was starting to doubt agreeing to let her stay with them.

Dean sat down on the edge of one of the motel beds. “Yeah, man. I think we did. We did all the tests, we knows she’s safe. Hunters gotta stick together. But besides all that she’s smokin hot and I don’t know about you, but I definitely wouldn’t mind that walking around the bunker.” He grinned and shut off one of the two lamps in the small room.

“Yeah I guess you’re right.” Sam shut his laptop and flopped down on the bed, shutting the other light off as he did.

*                                             *                                             *

“Hellooo.” Corey said in a cheery voice. Already having contacted the Winchesters, she hopped out of her car and gave them a hearty greeting.

“You’re in a good mood. Morning person, huh?” Dean was surprised by her very prominent happiness.

“Not in the slightest. The sun hurts my soul. I’m just feelin good today.” Only she would know why. She rushed back over to her car suddenly, reaching over the driver’s seat to grab a fast food bag from the passenger seat. She held it up for all to see. “I brought food!”

Dean turned to Sam. “You still doubting whether or not she’d be good to have around?” He raised his eyebrows a bit and met Corey halfway, grasping the bag from her outstretched hand. “Oh, I could just kiss you right now.” He started rummaging through the bag.

“Take it easy, big guy. I’m not exactly rollin in the Benjamin’s, but I got enough to get us started.” She took the bag back from him and handed him his portion of the meal. She went over to Sam, who waited patiently for them to finish their small conversation. “For you, my dear.” She did a small curtsy as she handed him his food and laughed.

Sam couldn’t help but laugh as well. He unwrapped his breakfast as Corey withdrew hers from the bag. The three of them leaned against the impala, telling stories of the most interesting hunts they’d been on, eating in peace. When they were finished they briefly discussed the drive to the bunker, and Corey headed to her car. Dean didn’t think he’d ever tire of the way her hips swung when she walked. He shook his head and got into his car.

“She’s incredible.”  He uttered under his breath.

“What?” Sam looked over at Dean, having been unable to hear him.

“Nothing. Don’t worry about it Sammy.”

Every once in a while during the drive Corey would call Sam and Dean, or they’d call her. Despite the only reason being sheer boredom, it was quite enjoyable. They’d put each other on speakerphone and laugh and talk together, just getting to know one another better. Before they knew it, they were at the bunker.

“So this is it, huh? Looks a bit grubby, being a hole in a hill and all.” Corey said as she closed her car door.

“Just wait.” Dean chuckled a bit.

They walked through the door and Corey’s eyes went wide. “This is definitely not what I expected.” She drug her hand along a wall, then on the back of a chair. “So. Where do I sleep? I’m totally cool with a couch if that’s what’s up.”

“No. We have plenty of rooms here. You can stay in one of those.” Sam walked towards his room, not seeing a need to carry on, and desperately needing some rest in the bed he was used to.

“So, you wanna help me bring my stuff in?” Corey looked hopefully at Dean.

“Yeah, alright. You don’t have too much stuff right?” He was hoping he wouldn’t regret agreeing to help her.

“No.” She laughed a bit then continued. “Not that I’m bringing in right now, anyway. I don’t know how long I’ll be staying yet, so I don’t wanna bring all my stuff in just to leave in a week or two.”

“Yeah I get it. Let’s go get your stuff.” He waited for her to exit then followed her out to her car.

After getting the essential things she needs, Dean showed Corey to the garage where they both parked their cars. They laughed at random witty comments they’d make as they walked through the halls to the living room of the bunker. There they shared a beer and talked some more. Somehow they hadn’t run out of things to say.

Corey crinkled her nose. “Do you think I could use a shower? There is a shower in this place, right?” She looked hesitantly towards Dean.

“Yeah, of course there is. Come on, I’ll show you.” He smiled and set his bottle of beer down before getting up to show Corey to the bathroom. “There’s towels and stuff under the sink. I hope you don’t mind using the soap that’s in there.”

“Not at all. I’ve spent quite a few years using motel soap, anything is awesome at this point.” She laughed and stepped into the bathroom. As she went to close the door, she noticed Dean leaning against the frame. “Uh… Can I help you?”

“I was just wondering if there was anything I could do to help _you_.” He put on his best half-smile and waited for her response.

“No, I’m pretty sure I can handle showering by myself.” She laughed and closed the door.

Dean walked back to the living room to finish his beer. _I’m really gonna like having her here._ He smirked to himself and sat down on the couch, turning his attention to the TV and turning it on.


	4. She's Makin' Waffles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Corey is proving to be an excellent addition to the group. However, there are still a few uncertainties.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4 yay! Once again, this chapter is longer than the last. I'm gonna try and make them closer to 2,000 words each from now on. Enjoy!

Corey stepped out of the shower. After a moment’s hesitation and staring at the cabinet which held the towels, she walked out of the bathroom. She stood in the entryway of the living room for a few seconds before catching Dean’s attention.

“There were no towels.” She began walking towards him.

Dean did a double take. The fact that Corey was standing naked in his living room and having a conversation with him took a minute to register in his brain. He stared at her wide-eyed, trying- and failing- to not rake over her nude body while he spoke. “What? I thought I…” His sentence trailed off. There was no way he’d be able to keep focused in situations like this.

Corey fought off the urge to smile, not once regretting this decision. It was just as amusing as she expected it to be. “Mind if I borrow your shirt?” She let a small smirk show through. Dean slipped his shirt off without a word. Corey let her eyes fall on to his chest, then his abdomen before speaking again. “Thanks.” She threw the shirt on, making sure it clung to her body.

She turned around and walked to her room, more than satisfied with the interaction.

When she got to her room she changed into pajamas quickly and headed towards Sam’s room. She tiptoed when she got near the door, hoping he wasn’t asleep. When she saw him sitting up on his bed focusing on his laptop she sighed in relief. “Hey, Sam.” She placed herself on the foot of his bed and turned her head towards him, putting a sweet smile on her lips.

“Hey. What’s up?” Sam looked up from his laptop, instantly put in a good mood by her expression.

“I just wanted to say thank you. This is all amazing. I know thank you doesn’t exactly cut it for what you’re doing for me, but it’s all I can give you right now.” She made a slightly sullen face and smiled again.

“It’s no problem. Really. You make yourself comfortable here.” He returned her smile and nodded at her reassuringly. In response Corey patted him on the leg once and returned to her bedroom. _Damn this bed is comfortable._

*                                             *                                             *

Dean woke up to a sweet and delicious scent in the air. He went to the kitchen to inspect. Without looking up from her work, Corey greeted him. “Mornin’ sunshine.” She smirked to herself.

“Jeez, what is that _smell_?” He inhaled deeply.

“Belgian waffles. My mom used to make ‘em for me when I was young.”

“Where’d you get that?” Dean gestured towards the waffle iron on the counter. He’d never seen it before and definitely didn’t remember seeing it when he brought her stuff in.

“I found it. It was buried in that cabinet.” She pointed to the small door above Dean’s head. “I had to run to the store to get some of the ingredients, but that was no big deal. I wanted to make you guys breakfast since you’re letting me stay here. It’s not much, but it’s somethin’, ya know?” She smiled a little and turned back to her work. “I’m almost done. About 15 minutes probably. You should wake your brother. He’ll probably want a piece of this too.”

Dean snickered at the phrase. _I know what I want a piece of._ “Yeah, ok. I’ll get him.” Dean lazily stumbled through the halls, still half asleep. “Sammy! Time to get up. Corey made us breakfast.” Dean stood in the doorway to Sam’s bedroom, struggling to keep his eyes open.

Sam groaned a little and sat up in bed. “What? She made breakfast?” His grogginess didn’t allow for much focus.

“Yeah, man. She’s makin’ waffles.” Dean smiled again. “Come on, she’s almost done.” He returned to the kitchen to quite an odd scene. Corey was sitting up on the counter, terrified, and staring wide-eyed at the familiar angel. “Hey, Cas.”

Corey snapped her head sideways to glare at Dean. “Who the hell is this? And why did he suddenly appear behind me while I was making waffles? And why the hell are you so calm?!” She looked back towards Castiel, obviously still confused.

“My name is Castiel. I’m a friend of Sam and Dean’s.” The angel’s rough voice made Corey’s heart flutter a bit.

“Yeah, I gathered that. People don’t typically teleport into their enemies’ homes.” She slid off the counter and retreated a bit, stepping closer to Dean out of instinct. She turned her head to look at Dean. “So what exactly is this guy’s deal?”

Dean chuckled a little. “Cas is uh… he’s an angel.” He hesitated to tell her.

Corey’s eyes expanded to an almost impossible size. She turned towards Cas and walked towards him, her hand raising up as she did. “I’ve heard about angels from some hunters I met a while back, I’ve just never met one or even really believed the stories.” She placed a hand on Cas’ face, she couldn’t help it, but then again she wasn’t exactly trying to. “A real angel. Holy shit this is awesome!” She faced Dean to grin at him in excitement. She smelled burning, and the smile on her face vanished. “Shit!” She quickly stepped back over to the waffle iron, removing the burnt ones and throwing them in the trash. “Dammit. Oh well, there’s still enough for everyone.” She grabbed a few plates and set up the breakfast.

“Oh, hey, Cas.” Sam walked into the kitchen.

The three of them sat down to eat, Cas joining them at the table. “Oh my god.” Dean spoke with his mouth full of waffles. “You can stay here forever as long as you keep cooking like this.” He shoved another fork full of waffles into his mouth and let out a contented sigh.

Corey laughed a little. “Hey, if it means a place to stay, you’ve got yourself a deal.” She smiled at the brothers and continued eating.

*                                             *                                             *

 _Thump!_ Dean shrieked a little when a knife hit the wall beside his head. He looked over at Corey, who winked at him and threw another knife at the actual target. She had found a thick wooden board hung it on the wall in order to practice her skills. “Maintain” may actually be the correct word, considering the fact that her knife-throwing skills were near perfect.

“You could have killed me!” He shouted at her, his heart still beating harshly in his chest.

“Yeah, you’re right. Except I wasn’t aiming for your head.” She grinned and stalked towards him, stopping less than a foot away from him. “I never miss.” She breathed. Dean began to lean towards her, and instead of letting him get closer, Corey yanked the knife out of the wall and spun around to retrieve her other knives.

As she turned around, she ran into Cas in the most literal sense. “Jesus, Cas. Could you maybe not stand so close to me? It’s not fun smashing my nose into your chest.” She rubbed her nose, which ached from being pressed into him.

“I’m sorry.” Cas apologized. Corey suddenly didn’t feel as upset at the sound of his voice. She ran a hand down his torso.

“You’re fine. Just give me enough space to react next time ok?” She set her knives down on the small table next to her. “Or don’t. As long my face isn’t hurt, I’m good with you being that close to me.” She laughed when Cas’ brows scrunched together. “Lighten up, Cassie. It’s called a joke.” She walked over to the couch and flopped down on it.

Dean hadn’t moved during the entire exchange. He was almost stunned at the way she flirted with Cas. _Really? She chose Cas as the one she’s interested in? That’s total bullshit._ He grumbled to himself and left the room.

“I came here to talk to you, Corey.” Cas slowly stepped towards her.

“Alright. Whatcha need?” She smiled and gestured for him to sit next to her, putting her legs across his lap when he did.

“Um… I… Wanted to get to know you. The Winchesters are very special to me, and I don’t intend to let them get hurt.” He shot her a stern look.

“Ah, so that’s why you showed up when I scared Dean with the knife.” She began to understand.

“Yes. I wanted to make sure you didn’t have any intentions of harming either of them.” He looked down at her legs.

“You have nothing to worry about.” Her eyes followed his. “Maybe you don’t know this yet, but when I first met the Winchesters, I was saving their lives. I wouldn’t dream of hurting them.” She smiled at the angel before leaning over to place a soft kiss on his cheek. “I promise.” She smiled at him and leaned back again.

“Thank you.” The stoic expression still hadn’t left his face.

“You seem tense. I could help you with that, you know.” Her voice was lower than before, in an attempt to avoid one of the brothers overhearing the statement.

“What do you mean?” Castiel looked over at her with a puzzled expression.

“You’re not a virgin, are you?” She smiled a little when the angel’s eyes widened.

“No…” He leaned away from Corey, catching on quickly. “I don’t know if that’s the best idea, Corey.”

“Hm.” She smiled wider before getting up and walking away. “We’ll see.” She giggled a bit before turning the corner.


	5. You Can Never Be Too Clean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Corey is left alone with our favorite angel for a few days, and intends to take full advantage of the situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 5 weee! This chapter gets pretty racy but not completely inappropriate. If you're sensitive to those kinda of things, you may want to not read this one.
> 
> Also I will be changing the rating to explicit when I upload Chap. 6. So be aware of that.

[A Few Days Later]

“Are you sure you’re gonna be alright?” Sam placed a hand on Corey’s shoulder. Dean had already said his goodbyes and had exited the bunker.

“Yes, of course! I know where all the essentials are for the most part. I can make it a few days without you guys.” She tilted her head a little as she looked up at the tallest Winchester and smiled. “Get out of here! You have people to save!” As she said this, Corey grabbed Sam’s waist and whipped him around to face the door. With a little shove, she shouted towards him. “Go be a good person!”

After the door was shut she went in to the living room to relax on the couch. After a minute of thinking in peace, an idea struck her. “Oh, Cassie!” She sang the words, and grinned mischievously when she saw the angel standing across the room. “Well hi.” She cocked her head at him and narrowed her eyes.

“What do you need?” He didn’t notice any signs of danger in the bunker, as well as any sign of the Winchesters.

“I’m lonely.” She made a cute little pouty face at him and got up from the couch.

Castiel backed up a foot or two when she began strutting towards him. “I’d be happy to spend time with you. We could watch things on the television.”

“Hmm. That doesn’t sound very fun. I’m looking to do something slightly more interesting.” She raised her eyebrows a little as she ran a finger down his torso.

Cas suddenly grabbed her hand, placing it back at her side. “I told you already. It’s not a good idea.”

Corey wasn’t so easily defeated, however. She simply shrugged a little and turned around to lie back down on the couch. “We’ll see.” She warned as she flicked on the T.V.

*                                             *                                             *

The next day got more interesting.

“Hey, Cas? I need you for a minute.” She smirked as she waited for the angel to show himself.

When he did, she didn’t let simple greetings waste their time.

“I can’t open this.” She held the jelly jar towards him. “I may be strong but I’m pretty sure someone glued that thing shut.”

Cas twisted it open and handed it back to Corey without a word.

“Thanks, babe.” She winked at him and spread the jelly across a piece of toast. When she noticed Cas hadn’t moved an inch since he arrived, she turned back to him. “Relax, man. Take off your coat, sit down a while.”

He did just that. With one fluid movement, he removed his trench coat and suit jacket. He sat down with caution, wondering about the real reason she called him here.

Corey sat down across the table from him and ate her snack in silence, making eye contact with him the entire time. Somehow, it didn’t make him uncomfortable. Instead something stirred in his core, but he was unable to decipher what it was.

When Corey finished she simply stood up and circled the table, still never breaking eye contact with the mysterious angel. She slowly placed herself on his lap, facing him and with each leg on either side of him. Her arms snaked around his neck. “You know you won’t be able to resist this for much longer, right?”

Cas fought back the urge to indulge in the being that was Corey. He had to admit, she was gorgeous. The way her thick hips and thighs curved, the way her muscular arms laid gently on his shoulders was indeed, stunning. But he knew within him that letting himself fall under her spell could bring more negative consequences than it was worth.

Corey slowly dipped down to place her lips on Castiel’s, stroking his shoulder with one hand as she reached down to pull on his tie.

Castiel broke.

His hands gripped her waist in order to pull her as close to him as possible. Corey’s tongue slipped through Cas’ lips, and her flavor was exactly as he had expected. Strawberry jelly and toast. Normally it would taste odd to him, but paired with the experience the flavors tasted as they would to anyone.

Their tongues wrestled for a minute or two before Cas stiffened. He pulled back just far enough to speak, their lips still brushing against each other. “Corey…” He kissed her once more pushing her back as far as he could without tipping her over. “Corey I’ve already told you-“

“Yeah, yeah I know.” Corey stood up as she cut off the angel, who was still stunned in his chair. “You keep tellin’ yourself that Mr. Angel Man.” She picked her plate up off of the table and returned to the kitchen.

Cas called to her from where he still sat at the table. “Corey?” She poked her head around the corner. “I just… It’s not that I don’t want to-“

“Cas.” For a moment she pitied him. “You don’t have to explain yourself to me. I get it. Anything for the Winchesters, right?” She winked and headed to her room, not giving Cas time to respond. But they both knew she right.

She returned to the angel after changing into a large t-shirt and shorts. “In all seriousness, would you like to watch a movie with me? That is, if you don’t have any previous engagements.” She smiled at him as she threw her hair up into a messy bun, missing a few strands of hair as she did. Castiel thought it only added to her charm.

“Of course.” He returned her smile and followed her into the living room. “What are we going to watch?”

“’Devil’. It’s a scary movie. Well, it’s not actually that scary. I’m just a wimp when it comes to horror films.” She snickered to herself as she thought about that statement. “You’d think in my field of work it wouldn’t really affect me.” She glanced up at him after putting the movie in, slightly embarrassed. “I guess it’s just different when the bad things are actually happening to you.” Her voice dropped to a whisper. No one ever liked being a hunter, but once you’re in it, it’s for life.

She smiled again in an attempt to brighten the situation once more. “Anyway, yeah. I really like this movie, but it’s kinda hard to watch alone so I figured I’d watch it with you.”

Cas smiled at her as she joined him on the couch.

Corey leaned lightly on the angel’s shoulder. When the movie started, Cas draped one of his arms around her body, pulling her closer, but not too close to encourage any reenactments of their make-out session. She received the message. Corey laid her head on his chest and together they watched the movie.

When the movie ended Cas noticed that Corey was unconscious. He looked at her endearingly before scooping her up into his arms. As he carried her to her bed he thought about that day. How Corey had plopped herself down onto his lap with such confidence. How she had kissed him without a second thought about whether or not he’d let her. Cas knew she was interested in him, but still wasn’t sure about whether or not he should let her act on it.

He placed her lightly on her bed and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead before vanishing out of the room.

*                                             *                                             *

Corey woke up the next day reluctantly. It’s rather difficult to get a good night’s sleep when you’re having nightmares. “God, I’m such a wimp…” she whispered to herself and chuckled. She looked up towards the door. “Holy shit!” She jumped so hard she fell onto the floor and hit her head on the nightstand.

Cas was instantly at her side, helping her up.

“Jesus, Cas! What are you doing?” It was to be expected that she’d be upset with the angel.

“I’m sorry. You were having a bad dream and…” He sat her back on the bed. “I was just worried is all.” His face apologetic.

“It’s alright, man. You didn’t mean to make me smash my head.” She rubbed the slight bump on the back of her head. “Is that something you do normally?” She looked incredulously at Castiel.

“No. That’s the first time I’ve watched you sleep.”

She looked up at him and smiled, not needing to clarify what she meant. “Well I have stuff to do today, so I gotta go shower. See ya in a bit, I guess.” She laughed at him as she left the room.

After she finished showering and getting ready she said goodbye to Cas. “I gotta run to the store real quick and pick up a few things. You’re welcome to join me, if you want.”

“No, I think I’ll stay here.” Cas looked around the room, then back to her with a small smile.

“Alright. I should be back in an hour or two.” She turned and left, glad he decided to not join her. That would’ve made it very hard to conceal her plan for that night.

*                                             *                                             *

When she returned to the bunker, she checked for any signs of the angel. There were none. She grinned, victorious.

Suddenly her happiness was shattered. Castiel appeared a few feet in front of her, a quizzical expression on his face. She swung the bag she was holding around to her back in an attempt to hide the contents. “Cas! You’re uh… You’re here.” She forced a smile.

“Yes. Where else would I be? I told you I’d wait here, didn’t I?” He tilted his head at her, genuine confusion scrambling his features. He glanced at her arms, but decided it wasn’t important.

“Yeah I guess you did. Welp, I gotta go take a shower.” She turned around and ran down the halls.

“Didn’t just take one before you left?” He shouted towards her, growing more and more confused by the second.

She yelled at the top of her lungs, already most of the way to the room she was aiming for. “You can never be too clean, Cassie!”

She arrived at the room. It wasn’t hers, or anybody else’s for that matter. It was simply an empty room with a bed, which was really all she needed for what she had planned. But it seemed to be one of the farthest from the main area in the bunker, so it was ideal in case the Winchester’s came home early.

She set the bag on the mattress and stared at it for a minute. After letting out a quick sigh, she approached the bag and pulled out the contents.

While at the lingerie store she had picked out four items. The first was a bra. It was relatively simple, and was made completely out of black lace, making it see through. Second, there was a pair of panties. They were extremely similar to the bra, lacey and transparent. The third and fourth items were what made the outfit interesting. Black thigh-high stockings with a small strip of lace at the top, and a black corset. She removed the clothes she was wearing and stared at the revealing items laid out on the bed.

It had been a few years since she had even seen lingerie this sophisticated, and there was a small shred of fear running rampant through her mind. She expelled the hesitance and thoughtlessly placed the items on her body. She approached the mirror hanging on the wall with her  eyes shut. When she opened them, she gasped.

“Wow…” She breathed. She nodded respectfully at her reflection. _I’d fuck me._ She returned to the bed and placed her old clothes in the bag before tossing it on to the floor.

She climbed on to the bed and sat on her feet, hands clasped on her knees. She prepared herself for what was next. After she made a final decision to let her hair hang loosely around her shoulders, she called out to the angel. “Hey, Cas? I could use a little help in here!”

Castiel appeared in the room, shocked by what he saw. “Corey…”


	6. Did I Ever Say You Were Wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel's adventure with Corey goes further than expected. Corey begins to make reckless decisions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK. So as of this chapter I have changed the rating to explicit. There is quite a bit of smut in that and it will continue throughout the story, and if you're not in to that, I suggest turning back now.

Castiel stood against the far wall, taken aback by the sight in front of him.

A beautiful woman, clad in the sexiest lingerie she could’ve possibly picked out, for him. That was the part that surprised him the most.

“Well? You gonna help me or what?” She smiled and stepped off of the bed. Corey approached the stunned angel at an alarmingly slow pace, her hips swinging with perfect rhythm.

Cas, who was unclear what the proper to reaction to this situation, didn’t move. He simply let Corey approach him.

Corey grabbed Castiel’s tie to pull him closer. She didn’t connect their lips however, not yet. She merely hovered, an intimidating expression on her face as she stared into Cas’ eyes.

“So did you…” He swallowed, unsure exactly how to carry out that sentence. “What did you need my help with?”

Corey giggled; a light and bouncy, but somehow still mischievous sound. She let go of the angel’s tie and stepped back a few steps. “I need your opinion. Is this outfit an appropriate choice for trying to seduce an angel?” She brushed her hair to one side and gazed up at Cas.

This was no time for words. As far as Castiel was concerned, speaking wouldn’t convey the message he was trying to send. He tore his trench coat off of his broad shoulders with alarming speed and nearly _pounced_ on Corey, pushing her back on to the bed.

A breathy chuckle left her lips as Cas crawled on top of her. “I seem to remember an instance when I specifically said ‘you won’t be able to resist me for much longer’. I’m pretty sure that was less than twenty four hours ago.” She laughed, her body shaking gently underneath the angel.

He smirked down at her before dipping down to plant an eager kiss on her lips.

“Did I ever say you were wrong?” Cas adopted a playful smile, which in turn stirred something deep inside Corey.

She gripped his shoulder tight and shoved, causing him to flop over on to his back. She promptly hopped on top of him and straddled his hips, feeling his growing erection beneath her. She pawed at his clothed chest before swiftly undoing the buttons and ripping it open. Whilst gently dragging her nails down his abdomen, she grinded her hips down on his, causing a soft groan to escape his lips.

He immediately reached up to hastily place his hand on her breast, the other snaking around her body to fumble with the clasps of her bra. Corey chuckled softly and reached back to undo it for him. When it fell from her body she tossed it on the floor before leaning down to kiss him once again. Cas returned it briefly before lightly pushing her back up.

“What are those on your nipples?” He looked genuinely confused, and Corey assumed he wasn’t entirely familiar with piercings.

She simply chuckled and climbed off of him. “We’ll talk about it later.” Corey motioned the half naked angel to sit up on the bed, and leaned forward to whisper in his ear when he did. “But for now, why don’t we get the rest of these clothes off?” She leaned back slightly to shoot him a sly smile before standing up. Corey didn’t hesitate to slip her lacey panties off. She gestured to the corset and stockings she still had on her body. “On or off?”

“Stockings on, corset off.” Castiel mimicked her actions, standing to pull his pants and boxers down in one movement before approaching Corey. He slowly aided her in removing the corset, gently kissing her through the process. When it was off, Corey was ready for more. She reached up and ran her hands through his hair, standing up on her tiptoes to get some leverage as she slid her tongue across his lips. Cas picked her up and pressed her to the nearby wall, deepening the kiss even further as she tugged roughly on his hair.

“Damn it Cas, just fuck me already!” She bit down on his neck to truly show him the urgency of her needs, and he obeyed.

Cas spun around to throw her back down on to the bed, a smirk creeping on to her face. He was being mildly rough, and that’s exactly how she likes it. She gave him a sly smile and pulled her legs apart ever so slightly, an invitation.

And Cas thought of it just so.

He crawled on top of her, placing his already painfully erect dick at her entrance. He looked up at her, confirming that his next actions were welcome.

Corey’s face was slightly impatient, but mostly eager and excited. Cas didn’t waste a second more, pushing in to her with just the right amount of force, making her gasp suddenly but not feel any pain. She hooked her legs around him as he fully entered her, pushing her head in to the crook of his neck. When she was fully adjusted her legs loosened their grip and Cas started pumping in to her slowly, small gasps coming with each thrust.

“Come on, Cassie. You can do better than that.” Corey breathed, the pleasure that was collecting in her core causing her to be breathless, but all the while wanting more.

Cas picked up his pace, putting more force in to each thrust. Corey’s nails dragged roughly down his back, he’d at least have welts later, if not a cut or two. She cried out, the pleasure within her threatening to release. She reached to pull on his hair once again, the feeling sending him over the edge. He threw his head back, riding her through his orgasm, simultaneously triggering hers as well. They stayed there for a moment, coming down from the high, their energy spent and unwilling to move.

After a minute or two Corey pushed the tired angel aside. “I need a cigarette.” Her words were nearly a whisper as she picked up her underwear and Castiel’s shirt- which she only buttoned a single button of when she threw it on- and sluggishly walked towards the door. She paused as she was about to exit. “By the way, the boys can’t know about this. I’d prefer this to stay between me and you ok?” She raised an eyebrow at him.

“Of course.” His breathing was still staggered and uneven as he watched her leave the room.

Corey stepped out of the bunker, and with a sigh lit up a cigarette. Halfway through, she heard a familiar roar growing louder from down the road. Her eyes went slightly wide. She had to think of a plan _now._

She whispered to herself as she watched the car drive in her direction. “Dear Castiel, if you’re listening to this then I really need you to hide the evidence. The Winchesters have arrived.”

“Hey, Corey!” Dean’s smile was wide, but grew small when he saw the shirt she was wearing, which obviously did not belong to her.

Corey watched his eyes scan over her body. “Relax, big guy. I stole it. Guy’s shirts are way more comfortable than any of the ones I have.” She puffed on her smoke, satisfied with her fib.

His smile reappeared and he nearly skipped over to Corey to pull her in to a bear hug. “I missed you.” He said joyfully as he set her back down.

“You know it’s only been, like, three days right?” She raised an eyebrow at him when he shrugged guiltily. “Heya, Sam!” She turned to face the taller Winchester before pulling him in to her arms, mischievously smirking towards Dean past Sam’s shoulder.

He shot her a sarcastic look before entering the bunker.

Corey threw her cigarette on the ground and took a deep breath as she and Sam followed him inside. She was a bit more than relieved when she saw a fully clothed Castiel standing in the middle of the room. “Hello, Dean. Sam.” He nodded at each of them before engaging in a typical conversation. As soon as she sensed an opportunity to escape, Corey left to double check that their mess was cleaned up. She was surprised to find the bed neatly made and her garments nowhere to be found. She ran down the halls to her own bedroom and found them in a neat pile on the foot of her bed. She smirked and leaned lightly on the door frame. _That angel always has somethin’ new up his sleeve._

*                                             *                                             *

The next morning everyone was up and about, getting ready for the day. Corey noticed Cas standing across the kitchen and stopped in her tracks, remembering the events of the day before. “Hey, Cassie? About yesterday, I just wanted to make sure you knew that it’s quite normal for people to pierce body parts. I can see how that would be a bit confusing to you, but I just wanted to make sure you understood.” She flashed him a bright smile and continued on her mission for coffee.

Dean stared over at Cas, half suspicious and half just plain confused. “What was that about?” He spoke gently to avoid Corey overhearing.

“Oh, uh…” Castiel shifted nervously where he stood. “It’s nothing. Just a conversation we had while you were gone.”

“Yeah, whatever you say, man.” Dean shrugged it off and exited the room. It was too early in the morning to give a crap about that.

*                                             *                                             *

“I’m goin’ out!” It was about 8 p.m. The boys had returned from their trip a week and a half ago, and Corey figured this was as good a time as any to get some time to herself.

“Where ya goin’?” Dean poked his head around the corner.

“To a bar. I need some alone time.” She smirked at him before gesturing towards her body. “How do I look?”

Dean simply gave her a thumbs up and returned to where his brother and Castiel were in the living room. Corey rolled her eyes and left, yet another plan being formed in her head.

*                                             *                                             *

The door flung open and slammed against the wall, awaking Dean from his slumber on the nearby couch. He glanced at the clock. 1:42. He looked towards the door, shock flooding across his face. There was Corey, pinning another girl against the far wall, drunkenly shoving her tongue into the mystery girl’s mouth. Dean silently got up and went to go wake Sam.

“Dude! You gotta come see this!” Dean yanked Sam out of his slumber and they tiptoed back out to the living room. Sam was just as shocked as Dean had been, and it showed. He started wide-eyed at the two girls making out against the wall. They jumped and skittered away into the nearest room when Corey and her new friend rapidly approached the hallway they were standing in. Sam watched in horror as they entered his room.

“Aw, come on, really?” He sighed in defeat and flopped down on the bed in that room. Sam was too tired to fight with Corey on this one; he’d just have to make sure to wash the sheets at least twice the next day.

*                                             *                                             *

“So, where’s mystery girl?” Corey jumped- which in turn made her coffee mug tip over- when she heard Sam’s hoarse morning voice from across the kitchen.

“Um…” She bent to grab a towel from underneath the sink to mop up the spilled coffee. “She left already.” Her blush was obvious, she hadn’t thought anyone had noticed.

“Well, hey everyone!” Dean dragged the last word out and placed a hand on Corey’s shoulder, his smile suspiciously wide.

“Hi, Dean.” She let out an exasperated sigh and tossed the towel in the sink.

“So, Corey, how come you never told us you were a carpet muncher?” His smile somehow grew even bigger, obviously proud of the statement.

“Yeah, 'cause you'd know _all_ that." She shot him a wink before continuing. And excuse you, it’s called ‘bisexual’.” She looked incredulously over at Dean. “And it’s none of your damn business!”

“It is when you perform certain activities in _my bed._ ” It was Sam who spoke now.

Corey collected herself before continuing. “You were starting to like me too much. I figured I needed to do somethin’ to peeve you off.” She shrugged and stalked past Sam to enter the living room. The brothers followed.

“You’re a real pain in the ass, ya know!” Sam shouted towards her. There was no way he meant it, but he couldn’t just let her actions slide.


	7. Movie Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Corey gets closer and closer to the boys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally adding another chapter. Bear with me guys, school is exhausting and time-consuming. Also this chapter gets smutty so be prepared.

“G’night!” Corey called to Sam and Dean, who stayed up a bit longer.

Dean turned to Sam after returning Corey’s good night. “So what’s the plan?”

“Well, at this point, I’m not sure what we’re lookin’ at. I think I’ll stay up a couple more hours to try and figure it out, though.” Sam nodded at his brother before heading towards the library.

Dean cocked his head quickly and made his way to his bed.

Sam sat down at the long table with a sigh. _Here goes, I guess._

*                                             *                                             *

Corey was suddenly jolted awake. By nothing, again. “Friggin’ nightmares…” She mumbled as she sat up and set her head in her hands. She threw on a tank top and shorts and headed to the kitchen for a glass of water.

As usual, she padded softly down the halls in order to avoid waking anyone. Being a hunter and having years of practice, it wasn’t hard for her to be silent.

A grunt in the adjacent room stopped her in her tracks. Corey hadn’t thought anyone else would be up this late. Then again, two a.m. isn’t really that late…

Another grunt came, but this one tapered off into a moan. Corey was now faced with the decision to stay and investigate, or leave and try to wipe the sounds she was hearing from her memory. It wouldn’t have been a surprise to anyone to learn that she stayed to investigate further. She slid over to the wall and quieted her breath in order to hear better.

“Ah…” the moans were more apparent now, and from what the tiny hunter could tell, they were coming from the one and only Sam Winchester. “Oh, Corey…”

Her heart skipped a beat or two when she heard the phrase. Cautiously, she poked her head around the corner, only to be greeted by a large man pleasuring himself in a squat wooden chair.

After a moment’s hesitation, she made herself known. She strutted around the corner and straight towards Sam. “Here let me help you with that.”

He jumped in his seat and immediately set to placing himself back in his pants, but before he could, Corey kneeled down in front of him and gripped his shaft.

“W- what?” His eyes were terribly wide, but what else was to be expected from someone who was just caught masturbating by the very object of their fantasies.

She began to move her hand up and down slowly. “I’m gonna help you.” Her tone was so matter-of-fact that Sam was thrown off even more. “You were moaning my name, so obviously you wouldn’t mind a little action with the real thing, right?” Before he could respond though, she took a portion of his member in her mouth.

Sam gripped the arms of the chair and his entire body stiffened as Corey slid her mouth as far down on his shaft as she could manage. When she drew her head back up Sam let out a stifled gasp. She quickened her pace to bring him as close to the edge as possible, then stopped.

“I have an idea.” She grinned before jumping up. Sam fought the urge to reach out and keep her where she was, and was still shaking in his seat.

Corey crossed the room to the small iPod dock perched on a shelf. After carefully selecting the song “Flesh” by Simon Curtis she turned around and stared Sam in the eye. Her hips swung slowly as the song started up, and then popped as the first beat struck. She conducted a vulgar dance that was accompanied by overly suggestive expressions. She touched her own body, lightly pulling up the hem of her tank top to reveal her toned abdomen, never letting go of Sam’s gaze. Corey leaned daintily against a nearby wall and carefully rocked her hips side to side as she moved down the wall until she was nearly kneeling. She popped back up and walked towards Sam, pulling off her top as she did. Her perfect breasts being exposed put Sam on edge, and it wasn’t much longer until he reached out and roughly gripped Corey’s hips.

Corey could take a hint, so she climbed onto his lap, immediately capturing his lips with her own. Sam hungrily nipped and sucked at her lips, fondling her breast in the process. She leaned back as the song ended and removed herself from Sam’s hold.

“That was fun.” She winked and picked up her shirt before returning to bed.

Sam was awestruck at the experience, and still wasn’t sure if it had actually happened. Then the reality hit him that he’d have to finish the job himself. He let out a sigh and set to it.

*                                             *                                             *

The next morning Sam looked awkwardly over at Corey, who simply smirked at him as she picked up her mug of coffee. Dean walked into the kitchen and glanced suspiciously between the two, but decided to shrug it off.

“So what’s the plan for today?” Corey sipped her coffee as she looked expectantly between the brothers.

Sam was the first to respond. “The hunt we were lookin’ at ended up being a false lead. That leaves today completely clear.” He shrugged and leaned back in his chair. “I was actually thinking of goin’ out for a hike.”

“No way, man.” Corey was in no way interested in doing anything physical for her day off.

Dean heartily agreed with Corey. “Yeah I don’t know if I wanna go for that.” He took a couple steps towards Corey.

“Alright, I guess I’ll go alone.” Sam quirked an eyebrow at them and got up to use the bathroom.

Corey spun to face Dean as soon as she was sure Sam was gone. “So, what do you want to do tonight?” She looked at Dean in such a way that caught him off guard.

Her eyes were bright and cheerful in a most endearing way. He instantaneously was infatuated with her wide smile and the crinkles around her nose and eyes that came with it. Dean shook himself from the distraction long enough to respond.

“Movie night?”

“Sounds awesome!” She nodded at him lightly before nearly skipping out of the room.

Sam returned from the bathroom as Corey was leaving. “I think I’ll leave for my hike now. I’ll probably be back later but then I’m leaving again. I’ll see you tomorrow probably.” He pat Dean on the back once before exiting the room once more.

Dean thought that Sam’s not even giving him time to respond was odd, but then again lots of things had been changing recently, so he supposed it was normal for Sam. He decided to find Corey in order to regurgitate the information Sam had just provided him with. Instead, he found Corey laying face-down on the table reading a book, which cleared his mind of any and all thoughts.

 _Shit,_ he thought. Dean Winchester liked this girl more than he probably should, and there was nothing he could do about it. Without a second thought, he confidently strode over to where Corey was reading and placed a firm kiss on her lips. He pulled away shortly after he felt her relax into the kiss.

Corey raised an eyebrow at him. “May I ask what that was all about?” She sat up on her heels and peered at the hunter before her.

Dean simply shrugged and walked away before she could notice the blush beginning to spread across his face.

*                                             *                                             *

The rest of their day and night was fairly uneventful and when as planned. Dean and Corey enjoyed a Star Wars movie marathon, ate about 5 bags of microwave popcorn, had a few drinks, and then spent the rest of the night talking about anything and everything. The one thing Dean didn’t expect was the girl he felt considerably attached to falling asleep on him, and eventually staying there the rest of the night. Not that it was a problem, but at one point he did have an internal dilemma of whether he should carry her to her bed or just let her sleep. Having decided to leave her be and simply enjoy the comfort and closeness of her resting on his chest, he let himself fall asleep with her, not caring about what Sam or anyone else would think should they walk in and witness them sleeping together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 8 is already in progress and I'm finally getting some time to myself to do the things I enjoy so hopefully I'll be able to get another couple chapters up relatively soon.


End file.
